TOMOYO
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Vitórias, derrotas, surpresas e revelações. Partes importantes da vida da Tomoyo e um acontecimento que será sua lembrança mais querida. Um tico de yuri. O necessário em se tratando da Tomoyo.


TOMOYO  
  
Umi no Kitsune  
  
Card Captor Sakura pertence à CLAMP.  
  
   
  
"Tomoyo, bom dia.", Eriol cumprimentou sorrindo para uma distraída Tomoyo, que estava sentada na carteira olhando para o pátio, "Tomoyo?", ele pergunta de novo.  
  
"Ah? Oh, me desculpe Eriol... eu estava distraída. Bom dia.", a garota de longos cabelos escuros respondeu sorrindo, um sorriso triste, Eriol percebeu.  
  
Olhando em volta, o garoto nota que a sala está vazia, ainda era muito cedo, vendo apenas Yamazaki saindo com Chiharu o puxando pela orelha. Então ele se volta para Tomoyo, aproximando-se da carteira desta.  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa? A sua alegria... não está presente.", depois de uma pausa ele completou, "Não é?"  
  
Tomoyo piscou algumas vezes e sorriu mais uma vez respondendo, "Sim... a minha alegria não está aqui."  
  
"Fiquei sabendo que talvez Sakura volte amanhã, estou certo?"  
  
"Sim... ela já está se sentindo muito melhor agora.", Tomoyo disse voltando- se para a janela e distraindo-se nos próprios pensamentos de novo.  
  
Sakura tinha pegado uma gripe forte e passou os últimos dias com febre alta.e tossindo, deixando Tomoyo muito preocupada, pois a menina ficava em casa sozinha durante o dia, tentando se restabelecer. Claro, ela tinha o Kero, mas mesmo ativo e forte para uma criatura pequena, ele não poderia fazer muita coisa se Sakura piorasse.  
  
Sabendo disso, Tomoyo saía da escola e ia direto para a casa de Sakura. Chegando lá ela sempre pensava consigo mesma: será que não estou exagerando? Esse pensamento lhe vinha a tona sempre que se deparava com Touya e Yukito já cuidando da menina.  
  
Mas tudo sumia da mente de Tomoyo quando Sakura lhe dava um sorriso lindo ao vê-la. E depois tentava falar mas sempre acabava espirrando ou tossindo. Foram dias muito difíceis para Tomoyo. Ver quem ela mais ama tão fraca e debilitada... a voz de Sakura rouca, seus olhos cansados e sonolentos, isso deixava Tomoyo muito triste.  
  
Como Sakura só piorava, Touya resolveu faltar um dia na escola só para cuidar dela. Tomoyo não sabe o que ele fez... mas Sakura estava muito melhor quando foi visitá-la de tarde.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Meu irmão me disse que eu ainda tenho que ficar mais um dia de cama. Depois de amanhã posso voltar pra escola!", Sakura exclamou feliz, parando um pouco para tossir de leve e continuar, "Ai... estou com tanta saudades do pessoal da classe!"  
  
"Todo mundo ficou preocupado com você, Sakura. Você é muito querida!", Tomoyo disse sorrindo deixando Sakura encabulada.  
  
"Ai, você acha? Hehe...Eu me acho bem normal, isso sim!", ela respondeu mexendo no cabelo nervosa.  
  
"Você é uma garota muito especial. Consegue atrair a simpatia de todos com sua alegria! Por isso sempre sentimos a sua falta quando está longe, porque você contagia!" , Tomoyo disse excitada.  
  
"Ai... Tomoyo, que isso...", Sakura estava com o rosto vermelho de tão encabulada, depois um pouquinho mais séria, mas sem perder o sorriso disse, "Sabe, Tomoyo... eu senti muito a sua falta, ainda bem que você veio me visitar todos esses dias. Muito obrigada."  
  
Por alguns instantes Tomoyo permaneceu com seu sorriso estampado como uma máscara, sem falar nada. Então ela abaixa o rosto e diz baixinho, "Obrigada, Sakura...", ela levanta o rosto mostrando um sorriso mais sincero, cheio de felicidade, "Obrigada por ser minha amiga!"  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo?"  
  
"Ah? Oh... me desculpe novamente."  
  
"Sabe... eu acho que uma garota tão linda... não deveria ficar sozinha.", Eriol puxou uma mexa do cabelo de Tomoyo e a trouxe para frente, passando-a por cima do ombro da menina, "Você não está triste... é muito feliz. Mas é uma pena que esse seu coração puro e belo não conheça a felicidade que é ser correspondido."  
  
Tomada pela surpresa, Tomoyo se deixa enrubescer e abaixa a cabeça tímida, "Foi uma decisão. Eu posso não conhecer esse tipo de felicidade, mas eu conheço e me satisfaço com a felicidade que é saber que quem eu amo é feliz."  
  
"São palavras sinceras e apaixonadas.", Eriol levanta o rosto de Tomoyo e confirma que ela não está triste, ela nunca estaria desde que Sakura também não estivesse, "Você é interessante. Tanto amor e tanta compreensão fazem de você um ser raro e muito interessante."  
  
"Obrigada...", Tomoyo responde se sentindo um pouco incomodada com a proximidade de Eriol, principalmente com a mão dele em seu queixo forçando- a a encará-lo.  
  
"E se eu te dissesse que... gosto muito de você, Tomoyo?"  
  
"er... Eu... eu...", os olhos de Tomoyo se arregalam e ela ficou vermelha, sentindo a mão em seu queixo começar a esquentar sua pele, "Não... não saberia o que responder...", ela conseguiu dizer encolhendo-se na carteira.  
  
"E se eu te dissesse que... não posso me manter indiferente a esse pecado?", Eriol se inclina deixando poucos centímetros entre seu rosto e o de Tomoyo.  
  
"Pe-pecado?", Tomoyo perguntou assustada, colocando a própria mão na de Eriol tentando se soltar.  
  
"Você precisa conhecer...", ele se aproxima mais, olhando fixo nos olhos assustados abaixo dele, "É um pecado lindo o que você quer fazer... Tomoyo", ele pronuncia o nome dela lentamente, num sussurro, "Mas eu não quero que um coração tão perfeito como o seu não sofra da alegria de saber que é amado. Eu não quero que olhos tão sinceros não vejam o amor em outros olhos. Eu não quero que lábios tão lindos... fiquem intocados. Isso é um pecado..."  
  
Levada pelas palavras de Eriol, Tomoyo se sente envolvida em um transe e fecha os olhos, tonta. Rapidamente, um calor a envolve e uma sensação de segurança e prazer invade seu coração. Alguma coisa parecia fazer seu corpo flutuar e... um friozinho atingiu os lábios de Tomoyo fazendo-a abrir os olhos confusa.  
  
Eriol... tinha lhe beijado? Todas aquelas sensações... foi ele quem as fez? Tomoyo perguntava-se ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão aos lábios quentes. Eriol então se moveu de novo fazendo a garota prender a respiração. Ele se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela:  
  
"Me perdoe se eu a ofendi... mas como já disse, é impossível para mim ficar indiferente a você.", ele se afasta e ajeita uma mecha do cabelo de Tomoyo, "Eu gosto muito de você Daidouji Tomoyo... é uma pessoa que merece ser feliz.", ele sorri feliz e se afasta deixando Tomoyo envergonhada, sem tempo de pensar pois outros alunos começaram a entrar na sala.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Seis anos depois...  
  
   
  
   
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
A adolescente de 16 anos, com longos cabelos escuros e encaracolados se vira sorrindo ao reconhecer a voz que a chamou.  
  
"Oi, Shaoran!", ela acena enquanto espera o também adolescente terminar de alcançá-la.  
  
"Oi...", ele diz se aproximando, "Eu... posso falar a sós com você?", ele pergunta um pouco encabulado.  
  
Tomoyo faz uma cara preocupada, mas sorri logo depois, "Claro! Vamos até o parque."  
  
Os dois adolescentes caminharam silenciosos em direção ao parque. Ambos já estavam com 16 anos e pouco pareciam com as crianças de 10 anos que saíam em busca das cartas Clow e que se aventuraram com as cartas Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo agora era o retrato vivo de Nadesiko. Seu cabelo crescera e ondulara mais ainda, o corpo também cresceu revelando formas delicadas e harmoniosas, apenas o rosto continuou com aquele olhar alegre e carinhoso só que um pouco mais maduro. Realmente uma linda mulher. Todos os meninos do colégio estavam encantados por ela, mas, infelizmente, sabem que nunca poderão conquista-la. O amor e admiração que Tomoyo sente por Sakura persiste até hoje, mais discreto do que quando pequenas, mas continua presente em tudo o que ela faz.  
  
Os homens ficavam desolados: as duas mulheres mais bonitas do colégio... inalcançáveis. Uma porque tinha um namorado ciumento e brigão, a outra porque era apaixonada pela primeira.  
  
Li Shaoran também cresceu. Aliás, cresceu muito. Estava da altura de Touya, com o corpo formado de ombros largos e pernas longas com músculos firmes e fortes. Era o sonho de toda adolescente em idade escolar e até de algumas senhoras com certa idade. Sakura brinca que quanto mais ele cresce mais "Touya" ele vira. Pois, com exceção de chamá-la de monstrenga, Li tem um ciúmes enorme, é superprotetor, genioso e adora, até hoje, implicar com os medos e manhas de Sakura quase sempre mantendo aquela carranca brava e mal- humorada.  
  
Sim, era certo afirmar que o trio, Li-Sakura-Tomoyo era o mais famoso e o que mais arrancava suspiros no colégio. Além, de claro, dono do maior mistério... É sabido em todo lugar do ciúmes que Li tinha sobre Sakura, como também do amor de Tomoyo por Sakura. E, apesar desse fato, os três sempre andavam juntos e não apenas demonstravam, mas eles eram muito amigos.  
  
 "Como está Sakura? Eu estava indo em uma loja nova aqui perto comprar um presente pra ela.", Tomoyo quebrou o silêncio, sorrindo, sua voz doce se espalhou calmamente, fazendo parecer que cantava.  
  
"Er... é sobre ela que eu queria conversar...", Li começou nervoso.  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", Tomoyo perguntou preocupada.  
  
"Não... é que... Tomoyo... eu queria te pedir um favor...", ele olhou nos olhos dela e suspirou tentando achar a coragem para pedir o que queria.  
  
"Uh? Um favor?"  
  
"Sim... eu... eu...", Li engoliu em seco e se inclinou, dizendo baixinho, "... se ela te ligar... convidando para sair... você pode... pode, por favor... er... recusar?"  
  
O silêncio caiu sobre os dois adolescentes. Li abaixara a cabeça um pouco mais, mordendo o lábio inferior esperando a resposta de Tomoyo, nervoso. Ela, por sua vez, olhou-o espantada e, depois de piscar algumas vezes, sorriu.  
  
"Li... não precisa ficar assim!", ela o faz levantar-se e o encara nos olhos, "A Sakura só tem um namorado... você."  
  
"É que... eu achei... eu achei...", ele fica vermelho e gagueja.  
  
"Isso deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você, não é?", Tomoyo segurou as mãos de Li e o olhou consoladora, "Me desculpe... eu não devia ficar atrapalhando tanto."  
  
"Não! Você não atrapalha!", Li a corrigiu rapidamente, "Você é a única em que a Sakura confia tudo o que ela tem... você sabe coisas dela que eu não sei. Conhece ela mais do que eu ou o irmão e o pai dela. E isso foi por escolha dela, eu entendo. Você é a melhor amiga dela."  
  
"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que tirar os seus momentos...", Tomoyo começou mas Li a interrompeu.  
  
"Você não tira. É muito bom estar ao seu lado. Sakura gosta muito de você, você a respeita... me respeita. É por isso que eu não quero nunca que se afaste dela.", Li disse sério, apertando as mãos de Tomoyo entre as suas, "Mas é que hoje... eu queria dar algo especial para ela.", ele tira uma caixinha do bolso e a passa para Tomoyo, perguntando inseguro, "Veja e me diga o que acha.."  
  
Tomoyo abre a caixinha e olha admirada um lindo anel de prata, com uma solitária pedra delicadamente cravada no aro fino.  
  
"Li... é lindo! A Sakura vai adorar! Oh, Li... não precisava nem me pedir! Você podia simplesmente me dizer e que eu invento uma desculpa e deixo a noite de hoje só pra vocês!", Tomoyo disse feliz devolvendo a caixinha para Shaoran, "er... será que eu poderia..."  
  
"Tomoyo...", Li a adverte fingindo estar bravo, "Nem pense em filmar nada!"  
  
"Oh, está bem...", ela suspira e dá de ombros, sorrindo.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Alô, Tomoyo? Hoje o Li e eu vamos ver um filme novo e depois iremos ao parque, quer ir conosco? Vai ser divertido!", Sakura convidou mostrando excitação na voz.pelo celular.  
  
"Ah, Sakura... Eu não te contei? Hoje mamãe e eu iremos jantar fora. A saudade aqui em casa apertou, sabe? Mesmo nós duas morando na mesma casa!"  
  
"Mesmo? Puxa, que legal! É uma pena que não possa vir conosco, mas fico feliz em saber que passará um tempo com sua mãe!", a voz dessa vez veio um pouco desapontada, mas ainda feliz, podia se perceber.  
  
"Obrigada pelo convite. Espero que você e o Li se divirtam bastante!", Tomoyo disse sorrindo, "Ah! Sakura!"  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Não se esqueça de me contar tudo depois! Uma noite romântica muito especial!", ela disse excitada.  
  
"Mas do que você está falando,.Tomoyo?", Sakura estava vermelha do outro lado da linha, "É só um passeio! Amanhã a gente se vê?", ela perguntou mudando de assunto  
  
"Mas é claro! Agora vai que se não o "passeio" será com você, o Li e um celular!", Tomoyo brincou se despedindo.  
  
Sentada na sua cama enorme, ela olhou para o próprio quarto. Todos os seus brinquedos de infância ainda estavam ali. Dividindo espaço com os vídeos, que ocupavam grande parte de uma estante, os livros, cds e outras coisas enfeitavam as paredes.  
  
Tomoyo se levantou e caminhou em direção à coleção de fitas de vídeos, todos de Sakura... seus outros vídeos, de temas diferentes, ficavam na sala de projeção, mas esses ela fez questão que ficassem em seu quarto. Passando as mãos sobre os títulos, Tomoyo suspira e diz sorrindo, como se tivesse certeza de que tomara a decisão certa. Estava aliviada.  
  
"Sakura... está na hora de conversarmos. Esperei muito para que você me entenda... como eu te entendo. Eu estou disposta a te explicar."  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Duas semanas depois...  
  
   
  
   
  
"Tomoyo!!!"  
  
"Bom dia, Sakura! Você está muito linda hoje!", Tomoyo se vira para a adolescente que corria em sua direção  
  
"Tomoyo...", Sakura para na frente da amiga com uma cara de choro, "Ah, Tomoyo!!!", ela abraça a amiga com força começando a chorar.  
  
"Sakura... o que aconteceu?"  
  
"Tomoyo... Tomoyo... por favor, fique comigo esta tarde...", Sakura apertou o abraço chorando ainda mais e escondendo o rosto no ombro da amiga.  
  
"Claro...", ela conduz Sakura para longe dos olhares curiosos dos colegas de colégio.  
  
Era horário de saída e muita gente estava olhando. As duas atravessaram a rua e viraram a esquina, sumindo rapidamente. Tomoyo em parte já imaginava o que poderia estar atormentando a pessoa encolhida em seus braços... durante as duas últimas semanas ela quase não se aproximou de Sakura. Nos últimos três dias nem chegaram a se ver, Tomoyo pediu que trocasse de sala e tivesse seus horários de educação física e coral trocados. Sabia que Sakura ficou procurando por ela, pois vários amigos vinham lhe dizer isso.  
  
"Sakura... quer me contar o que está acontecendo?", ela perguntou calmamente.  
  
"É você, Tomoyo! Por que não fala mais comigo? Por que? Parece que você está fugindo, não sei... eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Tomoyo!", ela termina abraçando a amiga de novo.  
  
"... Sakura.", Tomoyo disse sorrindo timidamente, numa voz infantil e pondo a ponta de seu dedo no nariz de Sakura, "Me desculpe, eu não pretendia te deixar assim."  
  
Sakura a olhou interrogativa por um instante, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo com sua melhor amiga. Enquanto isso, Tomoyo aproveitou esse tempo para admirar Sakura, a pessoa que mais amava.  
  
A Card Captor não era mais a menina tolinha e distraída de seis anos atrás. Não chegava a ser tão perceptiva quanto Tomoyo, mas tinha feito grandes progressos, Li dizia sarcástico. Claro, continuava muito sensível: chorava por tudo e ria por nada. Deixara o cabelo crescer só um pouco, até a altura dos ombros, sempre com as duas finas mechas mais compridas na frente se sobressaindo. Como Tomoyo, seu corpo também se desenvolvera e atraia vários olhares, coisa que deixava Li muito ciumento e Tomoyo sempre mais admirada com sua beleza.  
  
"Por que, Tomoyo? Por que você se afastou?", Sakura perguntou mais calma com os olhos vermelhos.  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo!"  
  
As duas se voltam para a voz grave. Li se aproximava com uma cara nada amistosa.  
  
"Sakura, o que aconteceu?", ele abraçou a namorada carinhosamente e perguntou de novo baixinho, "O que aconteceu? Parece que esteve chorando?", como Sakura apenas o abraçou de volta, ele se virou para Tomoyo, "Tomoyo... você anda muito afastada de nós ultimamente", ele disse sério como se estivesse passando um sermão, "Eu sei que Sakura está assim por sua causa. Por que fez isso?"  
  
Tomoyo olhou espantada para Shaoran, lembrando-se das palavras dele, na última conversa que tiveram... Ele pediu que não se afastasse nunca de Sakura, pois sabia o bem que a amiga fazia a ela, na verdade, aos dois. Tomoyo se culpou interiormente, mas tinha prometido a si mesma conversar com Sakura... mas... mas... não conseguia.  
  
Sempre achou que seria fácil, que seria simples, uma outra conversa entre amigas, mais uma vez admitindo com palavras diretas tudo o que já admitiu durante sua vida. Mas por que ao se aproximar, recuava? Era tão ilógico! Se aproximava com a missão de contar sobre todo o seu amor por Sakura, mas quando a via, sorrindo feliz para ela, que a amava tanto, a missão recuava... Isso fez Tomoyo recuar também.  
  
"Li... me desculpe. Realmente, me desculpe.", ela olhou para a amiga e disse, "Sakura, você disse que gostaria que eu ficasse com você esta tarde. Eu preciso deixar algumas coisas em casa... será que posso ir na sua casa daqui a duas horas?".  
  
"Claro! Eu vou adorar passar a tarde toda com você!", Sakura se soltou dos braços de Li e parou tímida na frente de Tomoyo, "Eu... vou esperar por você. Tchau."  
  
Tomando o namorado pela mão, Sakura deu meia volta e foi andando rapidamente para o mais longe possível. Li deu uma última olhada para Tomoyo e moveu os lábios sem proferir um som. Tomoyo entendeu o aviso sério dado por ele: converse com ela.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"To-Tomoyo???"  
  
"Boa tarde, senhor Fujitaka! Posso ver Sakura?", Tomoyo perguntou sorrindo ao pai de Sakura.  
  
Fujitaka era um homem maduro, não tão velho para um pai, mas já com uma certa idade, não tão jovem para sonhar, nem tão velho para... bem, estava imaginando coisas, sim.  
  
Tomoyo, a melhor amiga de sua filha, parecia tão... tão... irreal. Não era a amiga de infância de Sakura que estava sorrindo docemente para ele. Era Nadesiko, podia apostar isso. Era sua falecida esposa, linda, jovem, na idade em que se casaram... Tão linda e pura. Fujitaka se perdeu em seus pensamentos enquanto admirava Nadesiko... Tomoyo parada na porta de entrada de sua casa.  
  
Ela cresceu e ficou tão linda... pensou Fujitaka, mas não é a minha esposa, ele lembrou-se rindo por dentro. Nadesiko é única. Por mais que se pareçam fisicamente e psicologicamente... Tomoyo nunca será Nadesiko. Eu fui e sou muito feliz, graças a ela. Tomoyo... tem outra pessoa a tornar feliz.  
  
"Oh...", ele saiu do transe piscando algumas vezes e ficando ligeiramente vermelho, "Me desculpe pela falta de educação. Não quer entrar?", ele deu espaço para que Tomoyo pudesse passar, depois, fechando a porta, suspirou consigo mesmo e disse, "Sakura está lá em cima, no quarto dela. Pode subir ou, se preferir, eu a chamo aqui."  
  
"Muito obrigada. Eu mesma vou lá em cima, com licença.", ela sorriu e virou o corredor na direção das escadas.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Tomoyo! Você veio!", Sakura exclamou feliz ao ver a amiga.  
  
"Claro que eu vim. Preciso me desculpar pela meu comportamento com você, Sakura.", ela disse inclinando-se numa reverencia respeitosa, "Podemos conversar?"  
  
Sakura sentou-se na cama e Tomoyo fez o mesmo.  
  
"Sakura... eu me afastei de você porque tenho que lhe confessar uma coisa, mas não sabia como. Isso me deixou frustrada e com medo... mas depois de te ver chorando hoje, por minha causa... eu resolvi deixar de ser egoísta e pensar em nós duas ao invés de pensar só em mim."  
  
"Tomoyo! O que você está dizendo! Você me deixou chateada, sim... mas você não é egoísta! Nunca foi! O que fez prova que estava pensando em mim... acho que ficou pensando no melhor jeito em me contar esse segredo, não é?", Sakura disse tentando levantar o astral da amiga.  
  
"O que eu vou dizer... nunca foi segredo,Sakura.", Tomoyo disse rindo, um pouco mais animada ao ver Sakura sorrir, "Aliás... todos sabem."  
  
"Hun? Todos sabem?", Sakura perguntou espantada, "Até o Li?", Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça, "Até o meu irmão?", de novo outro aceno de cabeça, "E o meu pai?"  
  
"Hã... provavelmente sim.", Tomoyo disse sorrindo e completou antes que Sakura perguntasse, "E até o Yukito sabe..."  
  
"Até o Yukito?", Sakura segurou um grito de exclamação.  
  
"Você se lembra do Eriol?"  
  
"Eriol? O Eriol Eriol-Mago Clow?"  
  
"Esse mesmo! O Eriol Eriol-Mago Clow. Ele também sabia..."  
  
"O QUEEEE????", Sakura não se conteve e gritou, "Mas o que é isso que todo mundo sabe há tanto tempo e só eu que não?"  
  
"Eu explico.", Tomoyo disse sorrindo e continuou um pouco mais séria desta vez, "O Eriol, ao contrário dos outros, era o único que sabia mas era contra... o amor que eu tinha."  
  
"O... o seu amor? Tomoyo, você..."  
  
"Você me deixa falar tudo e depois eu deixo você falar o que quiser... eu prometo que explico tudo.", Tomoyo suspirou e olhou para suas mãos, que foram em busca das de Sakura e as apertaram delicadamente, "Sakura, ele não gostava de saber que eu mesmo sendo feliz, não soubesse o que é ter um amor correspondido. Lembra quando éramos crianças e, um dia, você me perguntou porque eu não comprei o material para fazer um bichinho de pelúcia?", Sakura afirmou com a cabeça, "Então... eu te respondi que estaria feliz se a pessoa que amo também fosse feliz, mesmo se o meu amor não fosse correspondido. Eriol não gostava disso. Ele sabe o que ele fez?", Sakura negou com a cabeça, "Ele me beijou."  
  
Tomoyo admirou fascinada como Sakura ficava tão linda e kawaii quando espantada. Bem, muito espantada.  
  
"Ele te beijou? Por que nunca me contou?!!?", Sakura protestou, "Contou pra todo mundo menos pra mim!!!"  
  
Tomoyo riu, "Ainda não é isso... Eriol não me amava. Ele gostava de mim pela pessoa que eu sou. Mas mesmo com o beijo que ele me deu continuo amando do meu jeito... eu sou feliz porque a pessoa que eu amo é muito feliz com quem ela ama."  
  
Sakura então ficou séria e perguntou baixinho, "Quem você ama, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Você é muito feliz com o Li, não é?", Tomoyo respondeu com uma pergunta, Sakura acenou com a cabeça, e ela sentiu lágrimas turvando a sua visão, "Então eu também sou muito feliz. Porque eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, Sakura. E a sua felicidade é a minha, mesmo que você não retribua esse amor."  
  
"Tomoyo...", Sakura deixou uma lágrima escapar e cair sobre a mão de Tomoyo que ainda segurava a sua.  
  
"Sakura, não chore... não há porque chorar. Você me faz muito feliz só por ser sua amiga. Acredite que eu não poderia ser mais fel--"  
  
"Tomoyo!!!", Sakura abraçou Tomoyo com força pela cintura e deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem.  
  
"Sabe...", ela começou enquanto fazia um cafuné em Sakura, "Foi muito bom te dizer isso... eu estou me sentindo muito bem e você?", Sakura não respondeu, apenas reforçou o abraço, "Você não quer falar nada?", um movimento brusco de negação foi a resposta de Sakura.  
  
As duas ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Sakura deitada na cama, olhando para o nada, com os cílios úmidos e a cabeça no colo de Tomoyo que continuou com o cafuné, como cuidando de uma criança. Sempre em silêncio, apenas alguns suspiros de Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo...", a voz sonolenta de Sakura quebrou o silencio de repente  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"O beijo que o Eriol te deu... você gostou?"  
  
"Sim... e não. Acho que como foi o meu primeiro beijo, e ele com toda aquela influencia, você não imagina o que ele me contou antes de me beijar... bem, com todo aquele clima, foi muito bom. Foi um beijinho de criança, ele encostou a boca dele na minha. Mas também foi estranho... sempre achei que quando beijasse a pessoa que eu amo, lembraria para sempre do primeiro beijo, de cada beijo, de todos os beijos... Mas nem ele me amava nem eu o amava."  
  
"Ficou vazio depois..."  
  
"Isso."  
  
"Porque não foi a pessoa que você ama."  
  
"É..."  
  
Sakura se encolheu no colo de Tomoyo mais uma vez e engoliu em seco. Então, ela se sentou e olhou direto nos olhos azuis escuros da amiga... não, melhor amiga. Encarou a melhor amiga e se aproximou, fechando os olhos devagar até sentir uma mão macia e delicada envolver o seu pescoço e nuca, até que sentiu, quentes, os lábios de Tomoyo contra os seus.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Tomoyo! É você, minha filha?"  
  
"Sim, mamãe!", Tomoyo respondeu sorrindo alegremente, estava tão feliz que esbanjava sorrisos e risos.  
  
Sonomi percebeu que sua filha estava realmente muito feliz, como nunca a vira antes. E, sim... lembrava, e muito, alguém.  
  
"Filha, venha cá."  
  
"Desculpe se incomodei a senhora, mamãe. Não farei mais barulho!", ela se aproximou sorrindo.  
  
"Tomoyo, minha filha... você está... diferente.", Sonomi perguntou meio que espantada para a figura alegre e cativante a sua frente.  
  
"Sim, mamãe! Hoje estou muito feliz! É o dia mais feliz da minha vida!", Tomoyo exclamou e abraçou a mãe com força, rodando com ela no mesmo lugar.  
  
Depois que se recuperou da volta, Sonomi tomou o rosto da filha entre as suas mãos e olhou bem nos olhos dela, impressionada. Era uma felicidade... era amor... era amor que sua filha transmitia. Agora, não era mais o cabelo comprido, não era mais o jeitinho meigo, não era mais sua filha, não era mais uma homenagem.  
  
Sonomi conseguia ver claramente, tão bem quanto se lembrava, como nunca se esqueceu... Nadesiko. Sonomi nunca vira sua filha como sua amada prima. Pois sabia que faltava alguma coisa... não sabia o que, mas faltava um elemento essencial que fazia de Nadesiko, Nadesiko e Tomoyo, Tomoyo.  
  
Agora sabia o que era.  
  
"Mamãe... você também está diferente!", Tomoyo disse sorrindo inocentemente, "Parece estar feliz! Isso é tão bom! Ambas estamos felizes!"  
  
"Sim... ambas estamos felizes.", Sonomi segurou com mais firmeza o rosto de Tomoyo e se aproximou, fechando os olhos e tocando levemente os lábios da filha. Quando se afastou, Sonomi se deparou com um olhar confuso e interrogativo, e então disse, "Ambas amamos."  
  
A face de Tomoyo se transformou num sorriso e ela se soltou da mãe e gritou enquanto corria para o quarto, "Vamos nos arrumar! Precisamos comemorar!", então ela apareceu de novo na porta da sala onde estava Sonomi, "Eu quero jantar fora, naquele restaurante italiano! Ai, mamãe, estou tão feliz!", e desapareceu novamente.  
  
   
  
   
  
FIM 


End file.
